This protocol has been completed. The biostatisticians were used for the analysis and interpretation of data, and preparation of abstracts. Based on these results, the protocol was amended to further study two subsets of patients: tonsillopharyngitis (346A) and normal controls (346B). Citations of study results are included in the publications section.